minecraftzombiemapsfandomcom-20200215-history
Story (Brief)
Millions of years ago in a universe known as the Third Timeline, the Antiqua Protectatores, an ancient godly group devoted to protecting exitense, lose a battle to an ancient evil known as the Dierum Malorum. The ancient evil curse existence with eternal evil, but are then killed by the Antiqua Protectatores, before dying themselves. In 2013, in a different universe known as the Original Timeline, scientist Josh Istag and his assistant John Burridge study a chemical called Brash 5, which was responsible for a zombie attack in 2004. With the power of Brash 5, the two awaken zombies globally and soon turn against each other after Istag tried to kill Burridge's dog. On the moon, Burridge enters the Control Point System to control the zombies, but is killed by four teachers sometime later called Duge, Atkinson, Harley and Kadoose, who got to the moon using a giant ship. Burridge's dog Fluffo, also in the Control Point System, resurrects Burridge but is teleported to the Golden Gate, where Istag resides. Burridge and Istag face off in a deathmatch where either can win. The winner calls himself the 'Controller' and enters the Control Point System, but the earth is obliterated due to a Brash 5 overload. Decades later, the Controller is freed from the CPS by four surviving individuals, but end up getting banished to Agartha in another universe known as the Second Timeline. They seek assistance from four Miners, who free them. The indivduals freed from Agartha, now known as the Godly Four, kill the Controller with assistance from the Miners, but at hefty cost of losing tons of power. The godly four hire a german man named Joseph perona and his crew to rewrite history. He travels back in time to 2013 into the Third Timeline, where the events have played out similar to the Original Timeline. He kills Burridge on the moon and then goes after Istag. On the journey, Joseph Perona has a change of heart and instead decides to try and rule the universe. He is stopped by Duge, Atkinson, Harley and Kadoose when he possessed the Wither, an Antiqua Protectatores host. He then tries to use the body of a dragon, but is again defeated. Duge, Atkinson, Harley and Kadoose use a beacon found on an island to learn of the Antiqua Protectatores and then decide to revive them. The first member, Athur Lorenzen, was reincarnated in 1899 and then joined the first world war in 1917. The four encounter him on the French battlefields, but goes missing after a bomb is dropped. In a set of steps, they open up the underground chamber and find Lorenzen and kill him, before absorbing his soul inside an ancient Antiqua Protectatores artifact known as the Nether Star. The second member, Roy Hung, the third member, Hannah Lorenzen, and the fourth member Lucy Hung are all recovered from different parts of time and their souls combine to revive their original selves. Perona revives the Dierum Malorum that fight the Antiqua Protectatores yet again above the ancient temple, but thanks to the assistance of Duge and the crew, the Malorum are defeated, and to finally end it all, history is erased leaving no trace behind, except the Nether Star. The End